starwarsfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Kuat
| Afbeelding = 250px | planeet = | regio = Core Worlds | sector = Kuat Sector | stelsel = Kuat System | zonnen = Kuat | manen = Bador Roney | coordinaten = | afstand = | omlooptijd = 322 dagen | rotatietijd = 20 uren | klasse = | diameter = 10.000 kilometer | atmosfeer = Normaal | klimaat = Gematigd | zwaartekracht = Standaard | terrein = Velden Bossen | water = | bezienswaardig = Kuat Drive Yards Gardens of Tralala | inheemse = | gemigreerde = Kuati (80%) Drebin | taal = Basic Kuat | inwoners = 3.6 miljard | hoofdstad = Kuat City | munt = | affiliatie= Galactic Republic Galactic Empire }} 250px|thumb|Kuats oppervlakte 250px|thumb|Kuats Passenger Port Kuat was een zeer belangrijke planeet in de Core Worlds. Het was de thuisplaneet van de enorme Kuat Drive Yards. Ligging, Klimaat & Leven Kuat was de 4de planeet in het Kuat System en had twee manen. Het stelsel bevond zich op de grens van de Core Worlds met de Colonies en lag kortbij Neimoidia en Balmorra ten oosten van de Hydian Way. Kuat was een kleine, voornamelijk kunstmatig met groen bezaaide planeet die als thuisbasis kon dienen voor organische wezens. Het proces van begroeiing en beplanting was een proces geweest van de Republic en Kuat kreeg drie continenten en tal van eilanden. Het klimaat was er gematigd met een frisse, natte winter en een droge, warme zomer. Kuat bestond uit tuinen, weelderige bossen en velden. De dieren die naar Kuat werden gebracht, waren geselecteerd zodat de natuur in evenwicht zou blijven en er geen plagen zouden uitbreken. De Kuati waren een Menselijk ras dat Kuat had gekoloniseerd. Cultuur Kuati De Kuati waren een trots volk dat van waarden, status en rijkdom hield. Een belangrijk punt was om de stamboom in de familie terug te laten gaan tot één van The Ten families die Kuat hadden helpen bouwen. De rijkste, aristocratische Kuati leefden in uitgestrekte domeinen. Veel handelshuizen leefden op zichzelf en werden gerund door hun uitgebreide aristocratische familie. Ze wilden niet dat er huwelijken werden afgesloten buiten ‘de familie’. De Kuati leefden in vier kasten: de elite aristocratie, de rijke middenklasse, de autochtone arbeiders en de lagergerangschikte arbeiders van andere planeten. Om inteelt te voorkomen, werd onder andere de Telbun in het leven geroepen. Kinderen waren immers niet afkomstig van de patriarch van de familie. Wanneer een patriarch een erfgenaam wou, nam hij een Telbun aan, een jonge man van de middenklasse die werd opgeleid als een ‘breeder’. Deze Kuati werden getest en vervolgens gekozen door de families. De Telbun bracht vervolgens een kind voort dat hij opleidde. De Telbun werd beschouwd als een soort leraar maar soms ook niet meer dan een gewone arbeidskracht. Kuat Space Stations Drie enorme ruimtestations regelden het verkeer in het Kuat System, één voor passagiers, één voor vracht en één voor veiligheid. Deze bevonden zich aan de rand van het Kuat System en waren Kuat Passenger Port, Kuat Freight Port en Imperial Transfer Port genoemd tijdens de Galactic Civil War. De Inner Kuat Transit was de ruimte rondom Kuat en de stations waar passagiers en vracht werden gelost. Geen enkele commerciële vlucht met vracht of met passagiers mocht het Kuat System betreden. Al het verkeerd werd via Shuttles geregeld via de Ports en Kuat of KDY zelf. De schepen maakten vervolgens twee korte Hyperspace sprongen om Kuat te bereiken. Deze sprongen waren nodig om botsingen te vermijden. De wetten op de veiligheid werden rigoureus opgevolgd en elk blastervuur was strict verboden. Kuat City had geen landingzones op Kuat zelf maar werd bereikt via Shuttles van op de platformen. De spectaculaire Tekshar Falls waren gevestigd in Kuat City. De belangrijkste exportproducten waren uiteraard schepen, luxegoederen, alcohol, kunst en voedsel. Kuat importeerde elektronica, machines en grondstoffen. Kuat Drive Yards Het hart en de ziel van Kuat was altijd KDY. Deze scheepswerven waren zo enorm dat ze volledig Kuat omcirkelden. De bezoekers konden zich vermaken in bars, hotels, restaurants, winkels en ontsnappingsruimten. De meeste Kuati leefden in deze ring rond Kuat en veel personen die Kuat bezochten, zouden nooit verder raken dan de ring van KDY. Geschiedenis 250px|thumb|Kuat of Kuat Rond 27.500 BBY werd Kuat reeds gekoloniseerd door kolonisten in een Sleeper-Ship van Coruscant. Rond 26.000 BBY hadden zij een cultuur opgebouwd en hadden de passagiers van het schip zich verspreid op Axum, Tepasi en Humbarine. De Kuat Explorer koloniseerde Alsakan in 26.000 BBY. In 25.000 BBY ondertekenden de Kuati de Galactic Republic Charter als één van de sponsors. Tien rijke families legden hun fortuin samen en besloten om het meest invloedrijke scheepswerf te gaan bouwen. Eerst was er nog wel protest – van de voorlopers van de Trade Federation – maar uiteindelijk konden de families hun plan uitwerken. Dit liep niet zo makkelijk en ging gepaard met daden van verraad, spionage en piraterij maar de opdrachtgevers konden niet worden achterhaald. De rijke families huurden de beste terraformers in om van Kuat een paradijs te maken. Dit duurde zo’n twintig jaar maar de gure rotsplaneet was veranderd in een paradijselijk oord. Rond dezelfde periode begon men om de eerste delen te maken van wat later Kuat Drive Yards zou worden. Eens KDY operationeel was, verkreeg het al snel een eerste klasse waardering in de Republic. Het groeide uit tot een immens scheepswerf dat niet alleen schepen maakte maar ook wapens en voertuigen. Het was tevens het moederbedrijf van andere enorme producenten, zoals Rothana Heavy Engineering en Ubrikkian Industries. Tijdens de Great Sith War was Kuat een basis van de Galactic Republic en vervolgens ook tijdens de Jedi Civil War en de Mandalorian Wars. Hoewel KDY lid was van de Techno Union, verliet Kuat dit consortium en bleef het trouw aan de Republic. In 23 BBY ontstond er een conflict waarin tegenstanders van de aanhangers van Dooku zich tegen de afscheiding van de Republic keerden maar Jango Fett kon deze opstand de kop indrukken. Op dat moment was Risi Lenoan de Senator van Kuat. 250px|thumb|Senator Danu In de Galactic Senate werd Kuat vertegenwoordigd door Giddean Danu (en vermoedelijk ook Dantum Roohd). Onara Kuat was één van de meest machtige Kuati tijdens de Clone Wars. De Kuati hielden niet zo van de bemoeienissen van de Jedi maar hun planeet lag zeer kort bij CIS space en zeker bij een bolwerk als Neimoidia. Dit zou Palpatine niet vergeten en tijdens de New Order was Kuat de eerste planeet die werd ‘ingenomen’ door het Empire. Kuat werd één van de grootste bolwerken van het Empire tijdens hun regeerperiode en KDY zorgde voor heel wat oorlogsmateriaal, zoals de Star Destroyers en verschillende Walkers. Moff Thichis Kuras, een Kuati van een lager adellijk geslacht, werd toegewezen aan Kuat dat tijdens het Empire slechts via de drie ruimtestations in de Kuat Traffic Zone kon worden bezocht. Het BoSS voerde zeer strenge regels uit rondom Kuat en enkel het passagiersstation werkte ‘normaal’ zonder de hele resem regels en protocol. Tijdens het Empire leidde Kuat of Kuat de planeet en KDY. Opstand op Kuat was nauwelijks bestaande. Senator Giddean Danu was een bondgenoot van Mon Mothma maar na zijn ondertekening van de Petition of 2000 moest hij openbaar de kant kiezen van de Kuati aristocratie en in het geheim doen wat hij kon om eventuele acties van de Rebellen te helpen achter de schermen. In 2 BBY viel de jonge Rebel Alliance onder leiding van Sundered Heart KDY aan. De Star Destroyer Tyranny kwam Kuat versterken waardoor de planeet Fresia kwetsbaar was. De Rebellen konden op Fresia de allereerste X-Wing Starfighters buitmaken. Bron *The Essential Guide to Planets and Moons *Coruscant and the Core Worlds *Platt's Starport Guide *The Force Unleashed Campaign Guide *The Essential Atlas – Grid: M-10 + Index *The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia category:Core Worlds category:Leden van de Galactic Republic category:Leden van het Galactic Empire